Extinction
by KimmyKay
Summary: awesome


**Hello readers! KimmyKay here giving you the first chapter of Extinction on FF! Remember to review and keep reading!**

"Mom I don't want to go. Why do I have to go, I can just stay with gramdma." Listen Kiya i know you don't understand right now but its important to me that you and your brother know your dad." Why he dont care about me and i dont care about him. Why we got to go to Detroit. I could see that her patience was wearing thin and she was starting to get up set, "because I said so! she snapped at me and this is the end of this conversation." "But mom, say one more thing and its gone be me and you.

I knew she wasn't playing games so I walked away and made sure not to stump or say anything until I got out side and she couldn't hear me. I started to think about how my day got from good to ugly. I came home from school and walked in the front door, my mom was siting in the kitchen on the phone with a big smile on her face. I knew right away who she was talking to, as of the last year or 2 my dad had been trying to come into me and my brothers life but I wasn't with all that. I put all that aside and walked up stares to my room and pulled out my phone to call my boyfriend L.J..

What's up baby girl he said in a deep southern accent that put a smile on my face. L.J. was 6 foot even, big brown eye's, deep 360 waves, chocolate brown completion, beautiful smile with white teeth, and a body that made all the girls do a double take. All the hoe's wanted to be on his team but, to bad so sad. Anytime we were out together we got complements like "yall are such a cute couple" or "you picked a good one man". Me myself i stand 5 foot 6, my eyes are hazel, red hair down my back, im high yellow and, a body like beyonce, and the spiting image of my mother.

I'm what i like to call a georgia peach straight out of ATL, so yeah me and L.J. complement each other just fine. "Hey L.J., what you doing." "Shit just got off work, what you geting into. "I need to go to the mall and get some stuff for school." " Oh ok you ready for 12th grade." " Hell yeah you ready to take me to prom." "I guess i can do that." "Dont play with me L.J.." "Who me" he said laughing at me. "Kiya, come here for a second, i got to tell you something." i herd her yell up the stares. "Let me call you back." Alright shorty and dont take to long." then he hung up. "Punk ass" i said to my self playfuly as i put droped my phone on my bed and went to go see what my mom wanted.

Thats how all this got started. I walked down the street knowing my twin brother Kaleel was hooping at his boy's K.B.'s crib. As i walked up the drive way i saw Miss Emma, K.B.'s grandma on the porch chewing tobacco. "Hey baby" she said as she waved at me. " Hey Miss Emma, how you doing this afternoon." "I'm doing just fine, seem like every time i see you you get preetyer and preetyer." Thank you ma'am, but is my brother back there." Oh i done talked your era off." she said before telling me to go in the back yard. When i walked in the back yard i saw Leel going up for a dunk. "Yeah nigga you cant touch me boy." he said in a country tone. me and my brother look just our moma but he look more like our dad then i did. He was 6 foot 3, gray eyes, long corn roles that stop about 8 inches below his sholders, tatts going down both arms and ATL in big bold letters across his back.

(Kaleel)

"I helped K.B. up off the ground after wining anouther game. I told you, you dont want to see me on the court." "Man what ever." K.B. said. "LEEL!" we turned and saw my twin Ki but before i could get hey out my mouth K.B. jumped in front of me and got all in her face. "What's good my Puerto Rican princess." She looked at him like he was crazy. " obtener la mierda fuera de mi cara." "I don't know what you just said but its sounding real good." "estúpido" "I started to laugh at him because she told him get the fuck out her face and called him stupid in Spanish. It was funny to see him try and spit game at my sister. K.B. was 5 foot 5, dark as hell, and most definitely not her type. So I stepped in to save him from her going off on him. "what up Ki." "Leel I need you to go talk to yo moma cause she tripping."

I could tell she was mad as fuck because her eyes were turning green. "What's going on." I asked trying to think of what could have her so mad. "Mom just told me we are moving to Detroit because she want us to know Jr.." Jr. who?" K.B. asked us listening to us. "That our dad I said." I said. I look back at Ki "I already knew that." Her eyes got big and she looked at me like I was crazy. "What the fuck you mean you already knew." "She told me 3 weeks ago, she didn't tell you because she knew you was gone get all mad like you are now." " Are you for real right, and you cool with this."

"I wasn't at first but this means a lot to mom and if she happy im cool." "Leel are you listening to yourself right now, we both got scouts looking at us for basketball and this is our last year of high school. If we go to Detroit they will be looking at everyone else but us at the school." I looked at her and started thinking about what she was saying. The both of us had worked our asses off to get to were we are now with basketball. Ki was determined to be the best player on the girls team because she was the shortest, and she was even better then some of the boys on my team, but never me. I thought about our 10th grade year, that was he year she became caption of her team I was already caption of mine.

she had made the game wining shot and after that day she had been going hard ever since. I push the memories to the back of my head and look at her. "All that means is we got to work even harder so the scouts will want to follow us to Detroit because we moving at the end of August." Ki stormed off and K.B. looked at me and said " yall leveeing and you wasn't gone tell a nigga." I shook my head and ran after her and walked home with her.


End file.
